A New Beginning
by Dragonking21324
Summary: A young boy comes home from school one day to find his parents and sister murdered. He then embarks on a journey to find the people that killed his family. Along the way he will be reunited with a long lost family member and fall in love. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I know this chapter isn't that long but i promise that the chapters will be longer and some will be the same length as this one is.**

Chapter 1

I was sitting in class. It was the last period of school and then we where free for the weekend and then summer vacation. I was sitting in my usual seat next to the window and I was day dreaming when I saw a face looking at me from a tree. I leaned over in my chair to get a better look at it. Then the teacher came over and dropped the text book on my desk onto the floor. I quickly looked back at him as he asked me,

"Jacob, can you awnser the math problem on the board for me?"

I get up and as I was walking to the board I tried to remember what the face looked like. I stood in front of the math problem, a simple one really. I quickly wrote the awnser on the board, and then it happened.

**AN: Thanks for reading chapter one of A new beginning. I will upload a chapter everyday or every other day once school starts. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey everyone i'm back with chapter 2 of The new beginning hope you all enjoy and please tell me how im doing I would love some feed back from all of you guys that are reading this story.**

Chapter 2

RINNGG! The bell rang. There was a mad rush to the door. As I waited to get my stuff and go home, I saw the face again. It looked like a fox's face, but as I continued to stare at it I realized it was standing on two legs. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran outside to where I saw the figure standing, but it was gone.

As I began the long walk home, I bumped into somebody who I would of much rather not. He was the school jackass, Casey Hunter. He pushed me back and as I hit the ground he smirked and said,

"Opps, sorry freak, didn't see you there."

I got back up, but he pushed me back down. Then what happened next was a blur to me. I felt myself start to change. My shoulders broadened, my chest widened, my arms became stronger. I felt my face stretch and a snout formed. I stood there towering over him. I growled and flashed my razor sharp teeth. He seemed to turn pale and he started to run. I stood there watching him run. I then slowly started to transform back to myself. It was then at that moment that I knew that my life wouldn't be the same again.

**AN: This was one of those chapters that I wrote while I was off my ADHD medication, so you wont see me transform into a dragon again sorry. Peace out everybody and remeber i would love some feed back on this chapter and chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hey everyone. Im back for chapter 3 of A New Beginning. Now I know some of you that read chapter 2 are probably thinking, 'This stuff is stupid, why am I even reading this?' I have already thought of an anwser for that question, 'If you don't like it then dont read it.' Its as simple as that. So without any further rambuling from me here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

Chapter 3

I quickly walked home. As my house came into view, I knew something was very wrong. I started to run. I came to a stop infont of my house, as I walked up to where the front door is, or was, because it was now in a thousand pieces on the floor. I ran through the house looking for my mom, dad, and younger sister. Then I found them. They were laying face down in the backyard each with there throats cut. I dropped to my knees and felt the tears rolling down my face. Then I heard someone step on a piece of broken glass behind me. I jump up and spin around to find myself staring at what looked like a fox, but it was standing on two legs.

It raised a hand and was about to say something, but before it could I swung a punch at it which it dodged, rather quickly. Then it kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me to the ground. As I struggled to get up it looked at me and said in a soothing and calm voice,

"Do not be afraid young one, I mean you no harm."

I looked at it and let my body relax. It smiled and relaxed its grip on my chest. As soon as it did I flipped it over, picked up a shard of glass and held it to the things throat and said,

"Who are you? Did you do this to my family?"

At first it didnt say anything, then it said,

"No I did not do this, but I can help you find the people that did."

I relaxed a little, but stil didnt let it up. Then I looked into its eyes and I relized it was telling the truth. I stood up and helped it up also. It brushed itseld off and said,

"My name is Renamon. I am a..."

"A digimon?!" I finished for it. I stood there looking at her for a while. She then said,

"Yes I am."

Renamon stood there looking at me and I at her. I then said,

"So...What are you doing here?"

She bowed her head, as though she was ashamed of something. I put my hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up with tears in her eyes and said,

"I was sent here to bring you and your family to safety, but I have failed. I wasnt able to protect your family."

She looked back down, but I went and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head back up to look at me. She had a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb and said in a comforting voice,

"Shh. Its okay, and you havent failed completely. Im still alive, so you did your best. Thats all anybody can do, is there best."

She then smiled and said,

"Yes it is, now what should we do about the rest of your family?"

I looked at my mom, dad, and sister. I sighed and said,

"We need to call the police and tell them."

Renamon node and says,

"Then lets go, shall we?"

We run into the house and I grab some of my clothes and some other stuff. I then call the police and tell them where the house is. Renamon and I then run into the garage and I get into my dad's Chrysler 300M, and Renamon climbs into the passenger seat. I turn the car on and open the garage door and back out down the driveway and onto the street and we drive away in silence.

**AN: I know i use the word 'and' alot in the story but thats how I write. I've always wrote like that, but I'm working hard to not use the word 'and' so much. Peace out people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know i said in the author note on chapter one that i'd be uploading an new chapter everyday and as some of you can see...i lied. i decided since I have some of the chapters typed already might as well go ahead and upload them and get them out of the way. So here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

I'm driving down the road with Renamon sitting in the passangers seat. We stop at a stop light and an SUV pulls up next to my side. I look over and I see the girl of my dreams. Long black hair, the most perfect body you have ever seen, and the most beautiful brown eyes you have ever seen. Her name, Ashley Blake. She looks over and flashes me one of her heart stopping smiles. She waves and drives off as soon as the light turns green. I drive off also and pull back up next to her and she rolls her window down and I roll mine down also and she says,

"How are you doing, Jacob?"

"I'm doing okay I guess. How about yourself?"

"Just wonderful. I've got a party later tonight, want to come?"

I almost faint. I couldn't believe, Ashley was inviting **ME** of all people to one of her parties. I couldnt believe it! Her parties were legendary at school, only seniors and the super popular kids were invited. I smile and say,

"Sure, I'll be there. What do i need to wear?"

She smiles and says,

"Just wear something nice like a dress shirt and pants and I'll see you there."

With that she drives off again. I then hear a small chuckle and I look over to see Renamon sitting there smiling. I then say somewhat defensivly,

"What are you laughing at?"

"You really do like her don't you?"

"Yeah I do."

She smiles and nods her head. Then we start to drive again. She looks out the window and says with a hint of sadness in her voice which I dont catch,

"Have you considered her as your mate?"

I almost choke. I can feel my heart race and my face turn red as I stummer,

"I-um-well I guess I had thought about it a time or two, but she is way out of my league I would never stand a chance."

Renamon nods her head. After a while she says,

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I pull into a parking lot and we get out. I look up to see a sign, but it has a big poster over it saying, 'going out of buisness.' I then say to Renamon,

"Renamon what are we doing here?"

She smiles and says,

"If I'm going to be protecting you at that party, I need a disguise and you are not going to a party in your school clothes."

I sigh. As we walk in, I see something strange. A man standing in the corner of the store in a black cloak. I look at Renamon and I realize that she sees him also. I walk over to the men's clothing and pick a nice pair of pants and a really nice shirt.

As I'm walking to the counter, Renamon hands me a cloak with a hood. I look at her, but she doesn't say anything. So I pay for it and my clothes and we walk outside to the car and we drive off in silence again.

**AN: I didn't realize until after I read this chapter how cheesey the first part of this chapter is. I am going to warn everyone way in advance: Chapter 20 will be the only chapter in this story that has a sex scene in it. There will be one or two chapters that seem like it will be a sex scene, but there won't be. Only chapter 20 contains the sex scene. You have been warned. You dont have to read chapter 20 because it doesn't really have to do with this story. I just put it in there to make it flow smoother once I get to book 2. And I will let you guess who it is with and there will be a hint in *flips through my notebook* chapter 20. well its not really a hint it's more like a dead give away on who it is but on chapter 19 i will open a poll on my page and let you all vote as to who the girl is that it happens with. It could be one of the two that are currently in this story, but I will let you all guess as to who it is. So until next time, Peace out, people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ignore what it says in the previous chapter about my opening the poll when I get to chapter 19. I have decided to open the poll now so feel free to vote for who you think it is. I want to see who you guys think the mystery lady is. So please go to my page and cast your vote. Polls will close on 8/20/12 so hurry and get those votes in now or you will all be sorry. JK! But seriously vote for who you think it is. P.S. I was reading my story just to see how it looked and I realized that I had left a sentence out in chapter 4. But I have fixed it so now it will make more sense. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is chapter 5 and it may seem like the awnser to the poll is in this chapter. It might be, and it might not be. We will just have to wait until I announce the poll results in 3 DAYS** **so please vget your votes in. Thanks and without anymore of my constent chatting here is Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

I drive down the road and I sunddenly pul into an alleyway and turn the car off. As I sit there Renamon looks at me and says,

"What is wrong?"

I then suddenly hit the steering wheel and let out a frustrated scream. Renamon grabs my arm and turns me to look at her. I look up at her and I realize that she has the same deep blue eyes that my mom did. I suddenly start to cry and she pulls me in close to her and wraps her arms around me protectivly. She then says in a soothing, calm, and caring voice,

"Jacob, what is wrong? Please tell me."

I continue to cry into her shoulder, as she strokes my hair I say in a low whisper,

"Why them Renamon? Why not me? Why did it have to be my family?"

She continues to stroke my hair as she whispers softly,

"If you had been there you would of been killed. The people who did this were after you, not your family. This may not sound nice but, your family was in the way of them getting to you."

I look at her and say,

"How is it that you know so much about the people that did this? And why are you helping-"

I'm cut off mid-sentence as Renamon puts a hand over my mouth and pulls me into the back seat as she climbs over the seat and lays ontop of me. She then puts her hand over my mouth, as from outside the car we hear a clicking and chirping sound. I look up into Renamon's eyes and I see her eyes filled with fear.

After five minutes of this she relaxes and lets me up. I sit up breathing heavily. I then look at her and say in an angry voice,

"What the hell was that about?"

She looks at me and I can see that she has tears forming in her eyes and I suddenly feel bad when I realize that she had just saved my life from probably being killed or even worse and I'm yelling at her when I should of been thankful for what she had just done. I then wrap her in a hug and say softly,

"I'm sorry Renamon, but i was upset and then with what you just did I just lost it."

I wipe her eyes and she then does something completely unexpected. She leans in and kisses me softly. She then pulls away and gasps in shock at what she had just done. I sit there for a few minutes and I look at her with a confused look on my face. She looks at me with fear in her eyes. I then wrap her in my arms and rub her back and whisper softly,

"Don't be afraid, Renamon."

I then kiss her softly and after a moment of hesitation she kisses back as i hold her tightly. She then pulls away again and says,

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to. I don't know whats gotten into me all of a sudden."

She turns her head away from me and tenses up as if she was waiting for me to hit her. I put a hand under her chin and turn her to look at me and say in a calm voice,

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hit you, Renamon. I would never think of hitting you."

She looks into my eyes and says in a whisper,

"But, arent you mad at me?"

I shake my head and say,

"Of course I'm not mad at you, my dear Renamon. I was shocked at first, but next time it would be nice for you to atleast give me a bit of a warning before you do that."

She nods her head and smiles. I smile also and then my phone starts to ring. I look at it and see that it is Ashely calling. I press the awnser button and say,

"Hey, Ashely."

"Hey Jacob. I forgot to tel you, but the party is at 7:00 tonight."

I look at my watch and see that it is 6:00. I had an hour before it started. I then say,

"I'll make sure I'm there. Is it okay if I bring a friend?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

I laugh and say,

"That is very true. See you at 7:00."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

With that I hang up and look at Renamon and say,

"We have an hour before the party starts."

She smiles and sys,

"Then lets get you home so you can change."

I nod my head and climb back in the drivers seat and Renamon climbs back into the passenger seat. We both look at eachother and smile. I then head for home.

**AN: I just wanted to say that If you have a problem with how long my chapters are then get over it, as this person says: **

**"Shadow99688 8/13/12 . chapter 5 **

**Chapters are too short."**

**So here is a long chapter just for you, Shadow99688. Enjoy and if you haven't already please vote in my poll on my page i only have one person that has voted and I would like to see more votes. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm back to correct an error I made in one of my Author Notes. In chapter 4 I said:**

**"AN: I didn't realize until after I read this chapter how cheesey the first part of this chapter is. I am going to warn everyone way in advance: Chapter 20 will be the only chapter in this story that has a sex scene in it. There will be one or two chapters that seem like it will be a sex scene, but there won't be. Only chapter 20 contains the sex scene. You have been warned. You dont have to read chapter 20 because it doesn't really have to do with this story. I just put it in there to make it flow smoother once I get to book 2. And I will let you guess who it is with and there will be a hint in *flips through my notebook* chapter 20. well its not really a hint it's more like a dead give away on who it is but on chapter 19 i will open a poll on my page and let you all vote as to who the girl is that it happens with. It could be one of the two that are currently in this story, but I will let you all guess as to who it is. So until next time, Peace out, people."**

**But it should of said,**

**"****AN: I didn't realize until after I read this chapter how cheesey the first part of this chapter is. I am going to warn everyone way in advance: Chapter 20 will be the only chapter in this story that has a sex scene in it. There will be one or two chapters that seem like it will be a sex scene, but there won't be. Only chapter 20 contains the sex scene. You have been warned. You dont have to read chapter 20 because it doesn't really have to do with this story. I just put it in there to make it flow smoother once I get to book 2. And I will let you guess who it is with and there will be a hint in *flips through my notebook* chapter 12. well its not really a hint it's more like a dead give away on who it is but on chapter 19 i will open a poll on my page and let you all vote as to who the girl is that it happens with. It could be one of the two that are currently in this story, but I will let you all guess as to who it is. So until next time, Peace out, people."**

Thank you all for tolurating my stupidity with my typing. It was late when I posted that chapter and I was tired. Any way thank you for all of you people that have continued to read (in my opinion) a really crappy story. But apparently it isnt because people have been reading it so thanks to all of my loyal readers that have put up with all of my mistakes and changes I have made to this story while it has been up on this website. And remember R&R. Peace out people.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Attention everyone! I know i havent updated lately i have just been very busy with school work so it will be awhile between each chapter update. So without any further announcements here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

I pull into the garage and close the garage door down. Then Renamon and I both get out of the car and we go into the house and I run upstairs to get changed for the party. As I'm getting ready for the party, Renamon goes and looks through the house. When I walk back downstairs in the clothes that I bought, Renamon looks up and smiles, I then smile back and say,

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, you just look really nice that's all."

I roll my eyes and we head back out to the car and we head to Ashley's house for the party. When we pull up to Ashley's house I notice that there are no other cars here except for the car Renamon and I came in. As Renamon climbs out she takes and puts the cloak on and pulls the hood up over her head. When we get to the front door I look at Renamon and say,

"For now is it okay if I call you 'Rena' for now? Then people won't be suspicious?"

She nods and I smile as I ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opens and I see Ashley standing there in a red dress with a portion of it cut out going up her left leg and stopping just below her hip. She smiles and says,

"Hey, Jacob. I'm glad you could make it."

I smile and she then looks over at Renamon and says,

"I'm guessing this is your friend then?"

I nod and say,

"This is Rena, she just moved here last week."

Ashley smiles at Renamon and says,

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Rena."

Renamon bows slightly and says in a calm voice,

"The pleasure is all mine. I can see why Jacob is attracted to you."

I can feel my face turning bright red and Ashley laughs and says,

"Well come in you both are actually early. The party doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

As she leads us through the house I look at Renamon and whisper,

"Thanks a lot for embarrassing me."

Renamon smiles from under the hood and says,

"You're welcome."

Ashley stops in the kitchen, we look at each other and she says,

"Well there are drinks in the fridge and some fruit punch on the counter."

I smile and say,

"Thanks Ashley. You know you really surprised me when you asked me to the party."

She laughs and smiles,

"I had my reasons."

I look at her confused for a minute and then say,

"Well I'm sure you had a very good reason for inviting me."

With that she walks out and I watch her as she leaves. Then Renamon jabs me in the ribs with her elbow and says,

"Keep your eyes in your head."

I chuckle and say,

"What she was doing that just so I would, it's not my fault."

Renamon shakes her head and says,

"Boys. I'll never understand them."

As I rub my ribs, Renamon and I both get a glass of punch and we start to look around the house.

**AN: Hey everybody. Here is chapter 6. I was originally going to have it be separate from chapter 7 but I decided at the last second to combine chapters 6&7 into one chapter. So the sex scene will be in chapter 18 instead of the chapter I said before. Now I want you all to write a review for this chapter or else I will hunt you down and force you to write a review. JK, JK, I won't waste time trying to hunt all of you guys down. But seriously please, please, please, please write a review on how you think I am doing. I would really appreciate it. Thank you peace out everybody.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks to the support of many of the people who are wanting me to continue and also to my friends who although they don't leave any comments they let me know when I see them that I'm doing a good job. I have decided that if people want to write negative comments about the way that I write I'm just going to ingnore them and continue writing and then once I have all the chapters posted I am going to go back through and make each chapter longer and work on my story line more. So I guess you could say that this is just a "rough draft" that I'm posting right now but I will keep on writing and see this story and the two stories after this one to the end. Again a big thanks to all of you that are positive and encourage me and helped me get back on my feet to continue writing.**


End file.
